


Hottie

by sarcastic_fina



Series: Winchullivane [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is looking for a Winchester of her own and she expects Dean to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottie

"A promise is a promise, Winchester!" Lois exclaimed, stomping her foot for emphasis.

Lying on the Sullivan-Lane couch, half-asleep with his arm tossed over his face, Dean cracked an eye and frowned up at his girlfriend's cousin. "Go 'way," he muttered, rolling onto his side.

"Uh uh," she growled, reaching over and yanking on his arm just hard enough to send him flying back on the floor with a loud thud.

Groaning, he stared up at her with a frown. "What the  _hell_ , woman!" Sitting up, he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes to try and wake up. "'m tellin' Chloe on you!"

She scoffed. "Oh, no!" she cried sarcastically. "As if my baby cousin isn't going to pick me,  _her favorite person_ , over you!"

Cocking a brow, he smirked. "Wasn't  _you_  makin' her scream last night, if I remember correctly."

Lois shuddered dramatically. "Ew, Dean. TMI."

Chuckling, he sat back on the couch. "Remind me again why I'm awake and not havin' a much-needed nap?"

Climbing onto the couch to sit on the arm, she leaned her elbows on her knees. "Because I believe you promised you'd introduce me to your brother…" She stared impatiently. " _Forever_ ago. And Lois Lane is a very busy woman!"

He cocked a brow. "If she's so busy what's she doing here, waking me up?"

She pursed her lips in an irritated pout.

"Right…" He grinned cockily. "Anyway, Sammy's comin' in tonight. He wants to see Chloe and visit and all that emo-crap he likes." He waved his arm around as if it explained even more.

"Tonight?" She leapt up from the couch. "As in  _tonight_ -tonight?"

He blinked at her. "Uh,  _yeah_."

Reaching over, she socked him in the arm.

"Hey! What the hell!" he muttered, brows furrowed.

"A little forewarning might've been nice, Winchester!"

He glanced at the clock. "You got like five hours, how much more do you need?"

"Ugh!" Turning on her heel, she ran off to her room in search of something that would make a good impression.

"You know he's a  _geek_ , right?" Dean called after her.

"Chloe said he was a  _hot_ geek… I can deal with that," she replied cheerfully.

Dean snorted and then sat up, eyes wide open. "Chloe said  _what?_ "

Lois' laughter was his only answer.

Grumbling under his breath, he decided to have a conversation with his girlfriend when she got back from work. Sammy was  _not_ hot.  _Dean_ was hot. Sam was…  _Sam_.

Pfft.


End file.
